Avert Your Glances, Away from me
by cissaheartssoda
Summary: The Tragic Childhood of Narcissa and Sirius Black. Haunted by the Bat that lingers over one, the other it's Prey...
1. The prank

**Disclaimer: No not mine if you're looking for J.K.R she lives on the other side of the world. I am a simple Aussie girl who is obsessed with her characters especially Sirius and Narcissa.**

**Hi all! Well more little plot bunnies kept sneaking into my head during 8 hour drive… Well I would like you all to know that my dogs have terrorist names because the fly into our washing. They are Luck-Bin-Laden and Amrossie. Amrossie being the guy who bombed Bali and Bin-Laden… you all know who he is. I would also like you to know that Rossie is dying so this fic is going to be no where near as light hearted as Marauders and me… So here is Sisters. A story about Sirius, Narcissa and Bella. Sirius, because I am Sirius-ly obsessed. Also I want to show you the sort of dark glamour I see in the Black family.**

**_Theme song- Save me from Myself by Christina Aguilera _**

**_Sirius and Narcissa are 9 and Bellatrix is 12 and Andromeda is 14:_**

The wind was whirling around the Black residence. Narcissa was nine and Already knew a thing called hate. Many a person would say that children as young as Narcissa was would say "I hate you." all the time. Narcissa, however, meant it. With every bone in her body did she hate her cousin at that moment.

"Narcissa. I do not have time for your incompetence." Chimed Bellatrix as she fitted on her pale green shoe. "Where is the other shoe?" She screeched and started to flail. Narcissa has hidden in the closet but in the mean time is flustering in the large wooden wardrobe looking for the silk slipper that has gone missing a brief moment of triumph was held by Narcissa as she uncovered the shoe from her own night gown.

"NARCISSA!" The voice screeched. Narcissa emerged looking distinctly disheveled with the shoe. Bella allowed a pleased look to come over her face for a total of a millisecond it had been wiped off her features and she snatched the shoe that Narcissa had searched so hard for.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Narcissa demanded.

"Why should I?" Bellatrix asked as she slid the shoe onto her size 9 foot. "You were the one who allowed that brat Sirius to get it anyway." Narcissa glared even though it was true. Sirius, who was indeed 4 inches taller than Narcissa, held the slipper above her head and then threw it into the seemingly infinite closet and ran out of the room, he needn't have bothered, Narcissa's blue gown was far too long for her to run after Sirius in anyway.

Once Narcissa and Bellatrix were dressed they met Andromea at the base of the stairs in a Purple dress.

"We'd better hurry." Andromea whispered to Narcissa "Druella's getting mad." Andromea was the oldest of the family at 14 and never called her Mother mum or anything that showed affection Narcissa could tell that Andromeda hated their mother with a passion. Narcissa found it incomprehensible. There was no distinct reason for her to. Narcissa loved Andromeda with all her heart and would do anything for her.

"Girls." Crowed a harsh upper class English accent. "Where were you? You are late. Narcissa." She addressed the youngest directly. "Why is your hair no longer in curls as it was when we first had it done this afternoon?" Narcissa's sleek blonde hair was incredibly straight and had always been so it repelled curls.

"I do not know Mother." Replied Narcissa looking at the smirk on Bellatrix's dark face. Glaring at her seemingly perfect sister Narcissa took her seat next to Sirius and Regalus at the table reserved for the Black Family children. Polite conversations were always had at this table except for when Sirius was around and tonight Narcissa had the pleasure of sitting next to the one, the only Sirius Black himself.

"Narcissa?" He whispered softly into Narcissa's ear. She tensed. Why on earth would her want to be whispering to her. They were often accomplices in crime against Bella or Regalus.

"Yes." Said Narcissa tensely. Straightening the Jewels on her collar bones. As he leant in he check that Bella wasn't watching.

" Lets sneak out of here." Sirius said stretching his fingers and leaning back on the legs of his chair.

Narcissa got up and excused herself after dinner. Sirius quickly followed her to the owl tower fixed up top of the house and sat down on the railing that allowed the owls to come and go.

"So what's the plan?" Narcissa asked "Can we PLEASE do Bella tonight." She usually showed an amazing amount of self restraint but the urge to get to Bellatrix was too strong for self containment and ,besides, he was only her cousin, they'd be together forever.

"Fine," Said Sirius in an offhand voice he chewed on a rye bread roll that he had stolen from the table. "What do you envy most about Bellatrix?" Narcissa thought as a small line creased her brow.

"Her hair." Said Narcissa weakly as if to think that Sirius may think her stupid for such a thing the last thing she needed was to loose face in front of her cousin whom had a memory like an elephant. But if Sirius did then he didn't mention it. His eyes glittered with malice as he looked up at Narcissa.

"Her hair aye?" He flicked a dark strand out of his eyes. "Well I've been playing with Uncle Cygnus's potion kit and I created a new "dye" that changes the color of hair so it isn't noticeable when she's looking but really it's gone haywire." Sirius snickered.

"Siri." Narcissa said "You are a genius. But I think I can add to it." She flicked her platinum hair out of her ice blue eyes and smiled coyly.

"Really now?" asked Sirius looking skeptical.

"Yes." Narcissa held up a tiny vial with Golden contents. "You're not the only one messing with potions I whipped up Gryffindor Pride bubbles. Slip this in her drink and when she speaks large red and gold bubbles emerge from her mouth that have a lion on them." Both Blacks shuddered. To be in Gryffindor was worse than death.

"Now Bella can have a taste for Gryffindor Pride herself. " Sirius smirked and finished his rye bread roll..

Narcissa and Sirius seated themselves back at the table. Bellatrix was sitting in her chair looking haughty and bored.

"Bella. Would you like me to refill your glass?" Asked Narcissa ever so sweetly. Sirius said Narcissa had to do this part. Sirius was known for things like dying Regalus' hair bubblegum pink.

"Okay." Said Bellatrix slowly as though there may be something to the young girl's offer. Narcissa stood up and went over to the pumpkin juice pump and slipped the gold liquid in first and then Sirius' clear liquid.

Narcissa returned to the large wooden dining table and then gave Bella her drink. Sitting back next to Sirius and entwining her hands in his as Bellatrix took a sip of the orange drink her hair turned a pale shade of green. Narcissa choked back giggles.

"What is so funny?" Bellatrix demanded of Sirius as he erupted into laughter. Making him even more hysterical was that there was a large Gryffindor Bubble floating around Bellatrix's now orange hair. Andromea had also subsided into fits of laughter.

"There's no way she can prove it was us." Said Sirius in between gasping breaths for air.

**:D SMILES! Well it turned out okay in this one but the next few will be a bit more tragic. I would like to thank my friend Rose for the prank idea. It was awesome. This chapter was mainly Sirius and Narcissa's relationship next chapter we'll focus a bit on Narcissa and Bella… I hate her so much. Just for killing my Siri. **

**X o x o **

**Surfie-Aussie-Chick**


	2. The Aftermath

**Hello Readers!**

**Long time no Updatey Huh? Well I am here again, with new muse for the story, I had this vision whilst I was making Graphics and there was this picture, with flippy hair and… yeah. MUSE! So coolio. Plus I got my feel for Narcissa back. I've not quite been feeling myself lately and lost muse in lots of things, HP RPG and many other things, my drawing and a few in my graphics. But I've been getting better at that.. so anyway. Next Chapter is up! Enjoy, for those who are actually BOTHERED to Review, Please do! Now… let's get this Golden Wagon Rollin'. **

**Theme Song- We Used to be Friends- The Dandy Warhols **

Narcissa sat at the breakfast table, her blond hair tied back; she was eating her toast quietly. Having not slept that night, all night Bella had been up, complaining bout her hair, Narcissa's mother had figured that it was Narcissa's idea to do such a thing to Bellatrix as she had handed the older Black sister the drink that contained the potion and had made her stay up with Bella and her mother, trying to reverse the spell that had made Bellatrix's hair all different colors of the rainbow, without her recognition. However, it did grab the attention of all the adults at the table. Who immediately jumped up to help. Sighing as Narcissa finished recounting the night she looked up the stairs, she heard feet patting on the planks of wood. Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked in horror as her sister glared at her. Advancing on her slightly, her white teeth bared, Blue, soulless eyes glaring though Narcissa, making her feel uncomfortable. Playing with the band in her hair she took it out, trying not to be scared, Bellatrix could smell fear. Breathing a single word, Bellatrix prowled closer to Narcissa, whose blond hair was now down around her.

"Revenge" Was all that escaped Bellatrix's lips. The word pounding through Narcissa's head like a freight train rattling through a dark tunnel. Narcissa was going to pay dearly for what she did and she knew it.

SLAP.

The first hit was from Bellatrix, who sent Narcissa doubling us, silvery hair flying around her face as she crumpled from her sister's hand. Her face was sore, terribly sore. Looking up at Bellatrix, tears in her icy eyes Narcissa glared. She wasn't going to hit back, she may have been pretty, but not stupid. Her sister was older, tougher, stronger and Narcissa couldn't fight her, even if she wanted to.

SLAP, SLAP.

Bella administered two more firm slaps to Narcissa's face and arm, each doing to her what it had done the first time she was slapped. She cowered, a cut across her face from her sister's ring across her pale skin. The emerald did the damage, grazing skin from the younger girl's delicate face.

Cowering Narcissa ran up the stairs, she was dazed, confused, disoriented. Running into Sirius' room she woke him, Shoving him three times to make him wake. Finally he woke and looked up at the girl.

"Morning to you too Cissa…" He trailed off, his eyes yet to adjust to being awake, finally the morning glare more off and he looked at his cousin's face, the line from her cheek to her temple, she was bleeding on his sheets. "Shiiit…" He said pulling Narcissa down to sit next to him. "What happened?" He asked, grey eyes alight with fury as to who would do this to Narcissa, his friend, Cousin, Annoyance. He didn't need an answer. But he craved to hear it spoken from the girl's lips. To be assured.

"Bella." She said quietly, ashamed that she allowed her own sister to man handle her as such. Sirius nodded, fury growing in his grey eyes, for once not sparkling with mischief, but with malice.

"We'll get her one day Ciss, One Day." She said and stroked her hair, before suddenly holding her at arms length. "We need to get you something for that face." He said and pulled her up.

Narcissa allowed herself to be lead down the stairs by her cousin. Her parents had left early this morning, after the hair incident, some "business" trip to the Caribbean, leaving Narcissa, Bella and Andromeda here with Sirius' Parents. Narcissa hated that she was left behind; she wanted to go, be a part of it. Do whatever there was to be done. But she couldn't. Finding Sirius' parents in the garden Narcissa looked at them. Sirius began to speak to them in a hushed voice, which Narcissa couldn't hear. Getting glances from his parents she stood there, dazed, her brain fuzzy. Her eyes closed for longer than they should have been. She hiccupped. Sirius' mother ran up to Narcissa, the older lady's piercing blue eyes glancing over Narcissa. She turned to Sirius.

"Did you say Ventrinice Carterboltre Sirius?" Narcissa's mind thought dimly that that was a type of plant, if she wasn't half gone, she would have known. "The girl does look mildly sedated," The woman's harsh tone rang in her ears.

"Yes, I said the Ventrinice Carterboltre. Hit her with it's thorns twice around the face, she was lucky I was there really." Sirius said and Gave Narcissa a look. Violence was encouraged between the walls of the well hidden house. She nodded vaguely getting Sirius' not so subtle hint to go along with his story.

Narcissa woke up in the guest room, 2 hours later, Her face covered in a pale Blue Gel. Sitting up, she looked at the sky, it was about noon and the sun was shining on her face. Her scratch was healed, she thought as she felt through the gel to where the scratch used to be. It was gone and her smooth skin was there once again, the light stung her eyes as she looked at the crisp, green sheets that she'd left strewn across the bed haphazardly. Picking up the sheets delicately she placed them on the bed in the way they were supposed to be made and changed from her nightdress, which was splattered with blood for the morning's earlier events. She felt better. Her head no longer pounded and her face no longer ached, just twanged.

The floorboards beneath Narcissa's feet creaked as she stepped down them. Counting each step as she went down, something she did every morning. _One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve _ She finished and realized she was in the kitchen. Looking around, she saw Bellatrix. No smirk, she couldn't tell what she'd done, she couldn't get recognition. Or else, who'd believe her? No one. Narcissa realized why Sirius had changed the story. Revenge.

**Now for my favorite part of the segment! REVEIWS! Unless they are flames and then I flame you so hard you don't know what hit you. **

**Trapped Rabbit: Maybe, maybe… I thought of that too. It seems like a cool idea and I'll keep it in mind. **

**Rosie: Hello! And WTF?! If there is not incest so far there is no incest sp leave the incest alone, FO SHIZ?**

**That's all! Until another Time. **

**XoX Surfie-aussie-Chick XoX **


	3. Fall to Your Knees

**Hello! How is everyone? Be sure to tell me in a REVIEW! Thank you. Taken the not so subtle hint? This Chapter is Dedicated to Angela Angelaslipknotfan or Andromeda Black Because she is just awesomeness and that needs no further explanation, okay? Good. Theme Song: Camisado- Panic! At the disco.**

**Two Years has passed and Narcissa and Sirius are 11, Bella is 14 and Andy is 16**

The colors passed her, a blur of people, a rush of wall and she was through, the trolley clanking as Sirius, by the girl's side, smirked. Looking at the numbered platform they were at, Number 9 and ¾. Bella's dark head visible kissing Druella's cheek, her black dragon skin bag being hoisted into the carriage compartment, all 4 of them. Narcissa's heart was beating a violent tattoo against her rib cage, she was nervous, excited. Not letting any of it show she rolled her trolley up with her to the side of the train, her father helping her load the green bags in, each bag in turn as she took her silver cat up into the train with her.

Andromeda kissed her forehead before disappearing into the prefect's compartment, leaving Sirius, Narcissa and Bella all alone. Narcissa looked to Sirius, and nodded, they were early and had time to find a compartment. Taking the first one they saw they sat down next to each other.

"Hogwarts." Narcissa Muttered. Sirius Patted her arm.

"Yep Cissy. Hogwarts, I plan on making it into Slytherin, then doing what I do best. Make trouble, wouldn't mind trying to get in with Lucius either. I think mum wants me to." He said and patted his black owl, Char. Shrugging he spread out, his dark hair in his eyes with casual elegance. Narcissa Shrugged and smoothed her floral skirt. Batting her eyelashes, she moaned.

"Siri. I'm hungry." She sighed as her stomach grumbled, making her wish she didn't over sleep in the morning, or else she could have eaten.

"We'll be leaving in 2 minutes, hold on." He told her, rubbing his eyes. He hated getting up early, and was woken by Regalus' cry early in the morning.

People started filing onto the train, like a trickle of water growing wider and wider, until suddenly, the train lurched forward and all that was left was a small group of student wandering the halls. All, seemingly first years, Narcissa watched for a little while, bored by the rest of the journey, not yet far away enough to realize the enormity of going to boarding school.

Finally a small red haired girl knocked on the door. Her hair seemed to alarm Narcissa, she didn't pulsate dignity like Narcissa was used to.

"Can we," She motioned to the other people behind her. "Join you in your compartment?" She looked to the two Pure-Blood children. Sirius shrugged,

"Sure, I guess. Come in." He looked to the Crowd of Children, four of them. A scruffy Haired Boy with Glasses, The Brave Red Haired Girl, The Round Forgetful looking boy and the thin one that appeared to be older than everyone else. Each nodded in turn. Except for the Boy with Black Hair.

"Wotcher!" He said and ran his hands through his hair, Narcissa sort of liked his confidence. The way he wasn't afraid to speak like the other two. "James, James Potter." He held out his hand for Narcissa and Sirius to shake. Sirius took the hand first, shaking it firmly. Narcissa, taking Sirius' cue took the boy's hand too, shaking it gently. Sirius Spoke,

"Sirius, Sirius Black and this," He put his hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "is my favorite cousin, Narcissa." James looked to the other young children and gave them a look, Narcissa had no idea what the look meant, and looking closer into the boy's hazel eyes she furrowed her brow.

"The Black Family!" The Red Head exclaimed. Her accent annoying Narcissa, the way she spoke made Narcissa feel as though this was the girl was trying to be something she wasn't. Narcissa raised an eyebrow in Bellatrix's intimidating way before instantly changing; she didn't want to be her sister.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Narcissa asked, and cocked her head, as though daring them to speak against her family, she looked to Sirius for support, and he was looking at them curiously too. Narcissa smiled in a satisfied way, silvery hair staying in place as she continued to look at them.

"No!" The Red Haired girl spoke. "I was just saying that I knew of your family. Very err... Powerful Wizards they were. Your Great Grandfather was Headmaster of Hogwarts." Narcissa sighed.

"As long as that was all you were implying," she looked to the scruffy haired boy too. The Red Head Nodded. Narcissa forced an icy smile.

The Trolley Lady came by, her trolley full of sweets rattling as she made her way down the corridor.

"Anything from the trolley Dears? Anything from the trolley?" She called to each compartment, finally stopping near the doorway of Narcissa's compartment. "Anything from the trolley Dears?" She asked into the small compartment loaded with first years. Narcissa Jumped up, taking 4 galleons out of her small velvet pouch and smiled.

"Yes! I would like 10 liquorices wands, 5 chocolate frogs and 8 pumpkin pasties please!" Narcissa said, finally feeling good about the train trip. That she had something to eat. The rotund Trolley Lady nodded and Handed Narcissa her sweets and Narcissa exchanged the money, Giving the lady a galleon and getting 6 sickles in return. Taking her seat Narcissa looked to the New Kids.

"Do you want some?" She asked, wanting to be polite. The Scruffy kid looked at her and nodded, the tall tired looking kid said quietly.

"No thanks." And brushed off his worn out tee shirt, she watched him take a seat in the corner of the compartment, looking out at the last inches of summer drift away. The child that gave no air of dignity nodded self indulgent in his greed. The red head shook her head.

"I don't know what's in them. What do Wizards do to get it like that? How are the magical sweets, magical?" Narcissa's eyes widened, she looked to Sirius who looked back at her blankly. _Eww, a muggle born. _Narcissa thought and it was clear that Sirius thought the same.

**-l-l-l**

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and Narcissa shared a boat with Sirius, Lily (the red haired Girl) and The Potter boy. Lily, for a muggleborn was rather nice, but Narcissa would rather get sorted into Gryffindor than admit that. The wind blew across the flat surface of the Lake and Narcissa shivered, Sirius put an arm around her and smiled. If he was nervous he didn't show it. But then again, they were dead ringers for the Slytherin position they both desired so much. The ride was over with Narcissa's mind numb with nervousness. Her face expressionless as she walked into the Entrance hall, the 50 students or so that were in her year all fell silent as she looked around at each of them, finally her eyes rested on Sirius, who seemed to be emotionless and laid back about the whole ordeal. He was simply resting on the great stone Gargoyle, his expression one of great boredom.

A witch wearing a Green Cloak, Square Rim spectacles and a somber expression looked at the group of soon to be first years.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a Few moments you will step through these doors and join your class mates, but first you will have to be sorted. There are 4 houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house displays different Qualities and Abilities. Whilst you are here your house will be like your family. Any Good Deeds will earn you points. Any Rule Breaking and you will loose points. Follow me please." She said and turned around, her robes swishing. The pack of Students followed her. Narcissa bit her lip. Sirius walked close to her, holding her hand in his. He still looked disinterested by the fact that they were about to be sorted. They made their way up the aisle. The eyes of the older students looking onto them as Narcissa felt slightly uncomfortable under their stares.

The tall lady cleared her throat and Narcissa's chest tightened; she was squeezing Sirius' hand for dear life.

"Alcetto." She called as a short girl made her way up the stairs. She put on a Scruffy looking hat. The hat barely touched her head before the hat screamed. Making Narcissa Jump a little.

"SLYTHERIN" A few passed the hat screaming each name, taking a while with some, or screaming it immediately with others.

"Black, Narcissa." The tall lady called, Narcissa looked to Sirius who simply whispered something in her ear about how she was custom made for Slytherin.

Making her way up the stairs to a stool with an expressionless face the only traces of her nervousness were on Sirius' hand, the nail markings. Placing the hat on her head she sat there, waiting for the hat to shout something. Instead it spoke to her.

_Ravenclaw would work with you, you could be who you like there, no family prejudice. However Slytherin is where you seem to want to go. It has what you need, crave, desire. Your sisters are also there, you would fit in. Ravenclaw would be better for you, you know, Ravenclaw, the witty, neutral, like you like to be. You are a tough one to crack, It is very close but…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat screamed to the last part. The Slytherin table erupted into applause. Narcissa took a seat next to Andromeda and hugged her sister, leaving room on the other side for Sirius. Bellatrix looked Narcissa over.

"You took forever to get sorted. You should have come straight here, obviously not Slytherin enough." Narcissa ignored her.

Sirius' name was called. Narcissa tensed. He stepped his way up the stairs, his eyes almost closed as he put on the hat and sat there. A minute passed, Two Minutes, Three minutes, Sirius' thumbs were twiddling, Narcissa noticed. He was confused, it was a habit Sirius' had only when he was confused. Four minutes. Narcissa started to worry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and Narcissa double took her eyes wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, her heart plummeting through her stomach, her scream echoing through the hall. She ran up to him. How could this happen? How? Her thoughts racing as she looked to the Headmaster and to Sirius.

"There has to be some mistake. Sirius, he's a Black. How? How could this happen?" A tear fell from her eye, a single tear. "He's my only claim to Sanity. He can't be a Gryffindor." She said through large sobs and cried on Sirius' shoulder. He whispered in her ear.

"It's all going to be okay Cissa. All okay." He said and pulled away from her, his lips brushing her cheek as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Narcissa pulled away, her tears gone. Sirius Never lied. Never. Sitting back down at the Slytherin table Bellatrix gave her a cold look.

"How are we going to explain this to mother?" Narcissa shrugged. The next name was called. Narcissa hardly cared, she'd miss her Sirius.

**Another Chapter on the loose! RAWR! Review time again! **

**AngelaSlipknot Fan: Thanks for your kindness! And Yes, that evil skank killed our Sirius, Now I shall have my revenge Fan Fic wise! BWHAHAHA! Love to my Angela! ;) **

**sirius'sgirl-2252: Heyya Tan! As you can see I updated. **

**NOW, I WOULD LIKE ALL NICE PEOPLE TO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? I'm so not afraid to beg. And I will. I will. **

**-begs- See?**

**Hugs to my Thugs, **

**Surfie-Aussie-Chick **


End file.
